120214doirseriad
galactoidArrival GA began pestering carewornAstro1ogist CA at 00:28 -- 12:29 GA: hey sizzledizzle 12:29 GA: so like 12:29 GA: you know about romance and stuff 12:29 GA: right 12:30 CA: Haha no. Why do people even think I do? Have you seen ANY of my relationships? 12:30 CA: I mean 12:30 CA: Yes. Yes I am. 12:30 GA: specifically troll romance 12:30 GA: like the black kind 12:30 GA: because i think maenam has a hateboner for me 12:30 GA: how do i tell 12:31 CA: Haha I don't know. Do you guys insult eachother and also makeout/ wink at the same time? 12:31 GA: um 12:31 GA: no 12:31 GA: i just get the vibe that she hates me 12:32 CA: Well did you say anything to make her hate you? 12:32 CA: Did you insult her fashion sense?! 12:32 GA: i may have subtly implied her fashion is terrible 12:32 GA: i mean, it is! like, damn, someones gotta tell that poor girl 12:33 CA: Yeah that sounds like something to cause the hatreds 12:33 CA: But it may be platonic? 12:34 GA: idk man the two trolls i tried to fuck were both red and they left me in less than a week 12:34 GA: you and her are friends, right? 12:34 CA: Yeah, we have coven meetings every Xday 12:35 CA: :c 12:35 GA: could you maybe like 12:35 GA: ask her how she feels about me 12:35 CA: I... Sure whatever. Do you want to bone her, Doir, is that what you're getting at? 12:36 GA: no! i just dont want her to hate me more than she already does. 12:36 GA: unless its romantic, in which case maybe i do? 12:37 CA: This is both arousing yet hilarious at the same time. I don't understand. Sure Doir, I'll ask for you. But I think she's offline right now. 12:37 GA: wait, what? arousing for- nevermind. 12:37 GA: thanks, though. udabes. 12:37 CA: I know. 12:37 GA: howre things going on your team? nate made it sound pretty hectic over there. 12:38 CA: Yeah pretty much 12:38 CA: With the dead one 12:38 CA: and Rilset stabbed Dani 12:38 GA: holy crap 12:38 CA: Because she tried to burn the plant consorts? 12:38 CA: Tumbleweeds. 12:40 CA: And then I healed up Dani, and Nate and Rilset fixed the plant fuckers water tower. And I met Kate and Nate's daughter Fate. She's a cutie. 12:40 GA: yeah, the kids are so cute! especially my kids~ 12:40 CA: Who're your kids? 12:40 GA: erisio and lily! 12:41 GA: oh, erisio and mahtah are dating! so yay, in-laws! 12:41 CA: I bet they're nice kids 12:41 CA: Awww that's so cute~ 12:41 GA: i met mahtah briefly, and she seemed nice, if a bit timid 12:41 GA: whos your other kid? 12:41 CA: Enzo 12:42 GA: no clue who that is! 12:42 GA: i havent met everyone yet 12:43 CA: We haven't actuall conversed yet. I don't even know where he IS at the moment. 12:43 GA: is he on your team? 12:45 CA: Mhm 12:45 CA: Yeah 12:45 GA: huh 12:45 GA: your team sounds a bit messy, maybe he's around somewhere 12:46 CA: Yeah... 12:46 CA: We'll make it work! Hopefully... 12:47 GA: oh! you should totally try adopting kids, too. 12:47 GA: like, sami became mother to lily, and i adopted erisio's half brother cause he had no living parents 12:48 CA: Ooh 12:48 CA: that could fun 12:48 GA: or 12:49 GA: you could join the mavico clan 12:49 CA: You have a clan? 12:49 GA: yes 12:49 GA: me, lily, erisio, vyllen, maybe sami, maybe nate 12:49 GA: maybe ryspor 12:49 CA: huh okay. Im in I guess? 12:50 GA: the clan grows 12:51 CA: :3 12:51 GA: sister seriad, i now pronounce you official clan member. 12:51 GA: mazel tov. 12:51 GA: hoorah. 12:53 GA: celebratory drinks are in order. 12:53 GA: do you have any everclear? 12:54 CA: No 12:54 GA: pfft 12:54 CA: I think I have some infinite wine? my inventory is a mess. 12:54 GA: wine isnt nearly as strong 12:55 GA: though much fancier 12:55 GA: we should get some fancy cheese, too 12:56 GA: im gonna go gather up all of the info i have stored on jack, to prepare. 12:56 GA: good luck on your land, seriad. 12:57 CA: thanks! 12:57 CA: same to you Doir! 12:57 GA: see ya later, alligator! 12:57 CA: bye! -- carewornAstro1ogist CA ceased pestering galactoidArrival GA at 00:58 --